Drake
an mutated human from a distant planet that accidentally went to another world (angel land) by falling from of outer space his 2 mutations are: age mutation (he have 26 years but he looks like he have 13 just like pit) a fox tail (yes...seriously) somehow he survived and made a wooden cabin deep in a forest then he met n virus which turned into a power glove like granulet and helped him what he looks like: hair: same as pit but the only difference is that one part covers the left eye and the hair is white and he dont use the golden leaves in the hair clothes: sneakers of some sort,orange pants,light brown jacket,black t shirt and a green bandana over the neck personality: an total weird and random and bored person person but behind this hides courage and bravery he also has a diary wich is a book with the triforce symbol but with the changes the triforce of courage piece is orange the piece of wisdom is lavander and the piece of courage is red how he went to what he calls "another world" and how he me t n virus explained in a small story drake: *falling at high speed* drake: someone help me! voice: you see that tree down here? run on the tree when you aproach it drake: who are you? voice: ill explain when you land on firm soil drake did what the voice told n virus: i am n virus the voice you heard when you re falling n virus turned into a talking granulet drake: what happened? n virus: just put me in the left hand, ill help you from now! drake: *putting the granulet* thanks! drake: i notticed you have buttons in your granulet form. what does it do these buttons? n virus: ill explain it later abilities: *wall running *wall jumping high jumps and *high speed (the * sign means is limited by a 5 min time limit) strong points he is skilled with edged weapons (blades swords daggers et cetera) he is also martial art skilled so he can take down enemies without using weapons weak points the fox tail that he have became a vital part so if the tail: 1 get cut hardly 2 get burnt by the normal way or exeeding the 5 minute time of the skils if get hardly injured in these 2 ways he still can live more 2 minutes so he can do something like running to the rewind spring a few quotes made by me : about something that waste his time "i d pefer doing orther stuff instead of wasting my time with gibberish and this" about dealing with a large amout of enemies chasing him "this is like a game.... where they are the chasers and i am the chased" about taking someone out of the vortex of doom "whatever happens... but dont dare to enter here and almost take our lives to save you!!!" trivia: * n virus in his granulet form looks like the power glove * some stuff on this page is references to nintendo * he is alike pit in some aspects: the age and the size and weight but the voice sounds like dark pit´s voice Category:Character Category:Male